Supply Drop Farming
Supply Drop Farming is a strategy that involves using the Supply Drop Ability from Sniper Monkeys repetitively to increase cash amount. It may be further influenced by lengthening the rounds, running Regen Farms or simply just using the surplus cash to buy more x/4 Sniper Monkeys. Method Buy 1 or more (1 is recommended) Monkey Apprentices with the Summon Whirlwind upgrade. (3/X) With the knowledge that abilities recharge as long as the round goes on, the Supply Drop ability will continuously recharge. Note that Regen (Regrow) Farming was patched in BTD5 (PC), so this is the only way to Regen Farm in BTD5 (PC). Useful Towers for Supply Drop Farming A basic Supply Drop Farm consists of x/4 Sniper Monkeys and a 3/x Monkey Apprentice or two to run Regen Farms. "Backup" towers may be needed to control the Regen Farms to avoid losing lives during the process of Supply Drop Farming. *'Supply Drop', which obviously is necessary for the whole Supply Drop Farming business. *Summon Whirlwind, to extend the rounds from their Regen Farming. *Multiple 1-1 Ice Towers closely packed, with both Enhanced Freeze and Permafrost. Deep Freeze (x-2) can also be bought too, but do not purchase Snap Freeze. Enhanced Freeze increases freeze time, while Deep Freeze enforces multiple layers are frozen as well as slowing down bloons from its previous upgrade Permafrost. Increasing the number of Ice Towers freezes the bloons in place to prevent escape of bloons. Avoid placing Ice Towers near Villages because they will freeze in sync, which prevents ice from infinitely stalling bloons. *Arctic Wind can restrain the Regen Farm(s) from overpowering, but also contributes to lengthening the rounds. *High Energy Beacon will shorten the time needed to recharge the Supply Drop Ability. It is not recommended to be placed near the track which would otherwise disrupt the Regen Farms, unless used for control of Regen Farms. *Glue Hose and Glue Splatter is helpful in slowing down the bloons to avoid the Regrows from overpowering. 1-2 or 1-3 (be sure there is only Glue Soak on the Path 1 side) would help much in preventing overpowering. *Banana Farms upgraded very high may serve to prepare enough money for Supply Drop Snipers, as they will serve enough cash and "solid cash" (monetary value held) for the Supply Drop Snipers. *Distraction for the Regen Farming. *Spiked Mines for catching any bloons that pass through the defense, particularly when MOABs and BFBs arrive. It cannot by themselves defeat ZOMGs though, so be sure to Supply Drop Farm before ZOMGs do arrive. Strategies Qwertyxp2000 the second in Mountains Terrain CT A rough idea in how to Supply Drop Farm in Contested Territories where Banana Farms are restricted is to start off with Engineers with Bloon Traps, then later selling them all by Round 20 or so. Then put in a 4/2 Spiked Mines at the end, along with a 0/0 Village and 0/4 (not 1/4 or 2/4) Supply Drop Snipers near the village. Then put 1-1 or 1-2 Ice Towers along the beginning of the track. Put Supply Drop Snipers on First Farminmountain-1.png|Farming with Bloon Trap initially Farminmountain-2.png|More farming with Bloon Trap Farminmountain-3.png|Sold all then get 4-2 Spiked Mines, 1-1 Ices, 0-4 Snipers, and a 0-0 Village. Farminmountain-4.png|After Round 30, stalling rounds does little benefit due to all bloons increasing in strength per round. Farminmountain-5.png|Thanks to Supply Drop Snipers between Rounds 20-30, I passed way over Round 40 with ease. Farminmountain-6.png|Of course, better strategies towards late-game exists, but I don't have the city resources to get good late-game. . Trivia (insert info) Category:Farming Strategies